Distraction
by naul
Summary: A blonde guy showing his muscles and a pretty girl wearing a cheerleader uniform can really distract you. One-Shot.


**DISTRACTION**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

**A/N : It's been a long time for me, to not wrote any story for Hirumamo fandom! Well, here's one.**

Mamori stared at the football yard, then herself.

What she wore now was not the manager uniform. It's the cheerleaders uniform. A mini red skirt with red basic, and a sleeveless, red-and-white top. The uniform did pressed her body.

Mamori sighed. The one to be blamed is Taki Suzuna. Few minutes ago, she dragged Mamori from the yard to the bathroom, asked permission to Hiruma so Mamori could left the yard. Hiruma was about to declined it but changed his mind when Suzuna said she already prepared all of the snacks and drinks inside the clubhouse. She really did that, tho.

But Mamori never thought that Suzuna would dragged her to the bathroom, forced her to change her clothes to cheerleaders uniform and went to the Deimon Indoor Hall, where the Deimon Devil Bats cheerleading squad practicing.

"We need another member, Mamo-nee-chan! Angela just left few days ago, she need to go back to her house at America for her family business. We need another member for flyer, and you'll fit perfectly!" said Suzuna, while dragged her few minutes ago.

And now, here is where she ended, the Deimon Indoor Hall, getting ready to do a new partner stunt with her partner side bases and back base. She understood how to do cheerleading stunts and pyramids after Suzuna told her what to do. It's simple, just 'lock' your body, which is means Mamori need to control her own body weight when she was lifted, by keeping her abdominal muscles very tight. Suzuna said it'll help very much and that's the basic thing the flyers should do. Until now, Mamori had been succed to 'lock' her body like Suzuna said, and made her accomplished few partner stunts.

"Lock it, Mamo-nee! Don't let it go! Keep your body locked and it'll be easy!" said Suzuna, in front of her – "this one will be pretty high. We'll do a liberty at full-extension, but we'll lifted you from the ground, so you need to 'lock' your body really hard."

_Liberty means I need to stand up only with one foot; and at full-extension? This one will be pretty hard.._thinked Mamori.

"Ready, Mamori?" ask her right-side base. Mamori slowly nodded.

"Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Suzuna started her counting, while Mamori get in her position and started to lifted from the ground.

Suddenly, her side bases stopped lifting her, followed by applause from her team mates.

_I made it! _Said Mamori happily inside her heart, smiling happily. Her smile grew really wide, proud of herself.

The smile kept showed on her face until she saw a guy walked, around 5 meters in front of her.

The guy walked casually. While running his hand through his spiky blonde hair, the guy talked with his friend that was walking beside him too. The blonde guy wore a black t-shirt and white boxer. After ran his hand through his blonde hair, the blonde guy rested both of his hands on his head, showing his well-builded biceps and abs, without his knowing.

The smile on Mamori's face changed into a blush, while her cheeks started burning.

_I-I-It's Hiruma!_

Mamori keep her liberty position as hard as she could. But she couldn't take her eyes off from Hiruma, who was walking and looking at the hall.

Mamori blushed more madly when Hiruma's eyes finally found her eyes and stared at it with his green emerald eyes, with disbelief. He kept walking while stared at her, surprised looks showed on his face.

_Those abs, that evil but handsome face, that cool attitude.._

Mamori still stunned, when she don't realized that she have untight her abdominal muscles, and lost her 'locks', made her lost her balance and fell from the stunt.

"Mamori!"

Mamori's eyes kept opened in shock, but for a second she could saw something yellow, hit the metal pillar near the hall very hard, that caused a pretty loud voice like 'BANG!". But she's not sure what is it.

"God, Mamori! Why do you lose your 'lock'? We're about to cradle you but then you lost your balance!"

"I-I-I'm sorry...I just..."

"Lost your concentration? Or panic?"

"Concetration, I think. Sorry.."

"Aaaah, You-nii!"

In instant, Mamori glanced at Suzuna, who was ran to the metal pillar that is just few meters from her. She ran to Musashi and Hiruma who were near that pillar. Hiruma was sitting on the ground, rubbing his forehead while Musashi laughed very hard.

"Come here, Mamo-nee! Something happened to You-nii!"

"What?" asked Mamori confused, then followed Suzuna, walked closer to Hiruma.

"Shut the fuck up, dammit!" said Hiruma to Musashi, who still can't stop his laugh.

"But it's very funny, Hiruma! Really! HAHAHA!"

"What's wrong, You-nii? Why do you hit that pillar?" asked Suzuna, while Mamori's eyebrows wrinkled. _Hiruma hit the pillar?_

Hiruma still rubbing his forehead, while glared at Suzuna, then at Mamori. Slightly, Mamori could saw that his cheeks started turned to pink, but it's just for few seconds.

"This bruise on my forehead is because of you, fucking manager! Fuck!"

Hiruma quickly stand up, then left the girls, followed by Musashi who was smiling to Mamori, and patted her shoulder.

"Nice way of distracting, Mamori. You should do that again to Hiruma one day. That was very funny!"

Musashi still laughed very hard, followed Hiruma who was walking in front of him with anger.

Mamori's eyes narrowed, don't understand what was happened.

"What happened, Suzuna? I don't understand anything."

Suzuna's antenna rised, while she smiled happily.

"You-nii was walking, his eyes got distracted by something, then he hit the pillar! I don't know what kind of thing that could distracted You-nii like that, Mamo-nee. Maybe because of your outfit, because last time I saw him, he was staring at you. YAAA~!"

Suzuna ran back to her cheerleaders mates, leaving Mamori blushing like a tomato.

_**Sorry if it's not good! Sorry for the bad grammars and sorry if you don't like it! I accept any kind of reviews. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
